User blog:Shotgun02/My version of Brooklyn Rage
Sheffield Rage Robert: Kay Tom! This time I'm really gonna' beat ya! Robert: And there's nothing you can do about it! Tom: Please Robert... Tom: I could beat you with my hands tied behind my back. Tom: What makes you think you can win this time? I know every card in your deck. Robert: I have six. Tom: bleep but still what makes you think you can win? Robert: (Poker Face plays) Well, I'm glad you asked! Tom: OK, where the hell is that music coming from? Robert: Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeeehhh Tom: Please tell me you're not going to sing... Robert: Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeeehhh, what's it look like? Tom: Look, I'll pay you any amount of money right now, if you don't sing! Robert: Errrr, no. Robert: Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeeehhh Robert: Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeeehhh Robert: Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeeehhh Robert: I wanna duel 'em like they do in Yu-Gi-Oh Face down face up trap cards spell cards then Block Warrior go! (I love it!) All I do is just believe in the heart of the cards And then I kick some butt when I use Silent Magician LV4 Robert: Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh Ain't no surprise, check out my Dark Magician Girl Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh Ain't no surprise, check out my Dark Magician Girl Robert: Can't beat my Can't beat my No they can't beat my Sheffield Rage (I don't wanna be a furry) Can't beat my Can't beat my No they can't beat my Sheffield Rage (I don't wanna be a furry) Robert: She-she-she-Sheffield Rage, she-she-Sheffield Rage Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh She-she-she-Sheffield Rage, she-she-Sheffield Rage Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh Robert: My unbeaten record is on the line I gotta win They'll learn to run soon as they see my creepy chin (I'm scary!) (pulling out a revolver) Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun (a 4Kids hand comes and takes Robert's revolver) But since we're dubbed by 4Kids we must make do without one notices the empty hand) Sucks! Robert: Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh Ain't no surprise, check out my Dark Magician Girl Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh Ain't no surprise, check out my Dark Magician Girl Robert: Can't beat my Can't beat my No they can't beat my Sheffield Rage (I don't wanna be a furry) Can't beat my Can't beat my No they can't beat my Sheffield Rage (I don't wanna be a furry) Robert: She-she-she-Sheffield Rage, she-she-Sheffield Rage Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh She-she-she-Sheffield Rage, she-she-Sheffield Rage Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh Robert: I won't lose to Simmon and Reece Cause they're evil And I'm groovy with my Henry I'm not baggin' I'm just hangin' with my cutie girls Met this chick with giant boobies Treated us like we were noobies and She's such an ass, such an ass Check this deck, I ain't second class! Robert: Can't beat my Can't beat my No they can't beat my Sheffield Rage (I don't wanna be a furry) Can't beat my Can't beat my No they can't beat my Sheffield Rage (I don't wanna be a furry) -4 times- Tom: I get it, you don't wanna be a furry, you don't have to say it a thousand times. Robert: She-she-she-Sheffield Rage, she-she-Sheffield Rage Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh She-she-she-Sheffield Rage, she-she-Sheffield Rage Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh -4 times- (music stops) Robert: Can I have my revolver back now? Category:Blog posts